Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Sora: Cardogoroshi-hen
by MiztressKira
Summary: Somehow, Takano never gave up her dreams to be Oyashiro-sama and goes on kidnapping Satoko. Hanyuu became immortal again. It's up to a 16 year old girl and boy, a 15 year old girl and a 12 year old kid to save Hinamizawa. Ryuugu Rena is the protagonist along with Kaishi Nikka (OC). Slight KeiiRena and SatoShion. Takes place in August 31. Rated T for gore and blood. Question Arc.


**A/N: Just before you start reading the story, I would like to tell you guys that this is a fictional dividing of the Higurashi series. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Sora and it's OCs and Arcs belong to me. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and it's characters belong to 07th Expansion. **

* * *

><p><strong>Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Sora: Cardogoshi-hen<br>Higurashi When They Cry Sky: Card Killing Arc  
>Chapter 1 Part 1: Satoko's Return<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A marble fell into a pool full of kind marbles, but sank in despair, but did have fun with her friends.<em>

The same marble was moved to a tub full of evil marbles and was too scared to sink.

The marble never gave up, and tried to go out of the tub to return to the pool.

But, how can she even get up the well when it has very tall walls?

Frederica Bernkastel

* * *

><p>I want to confess to him on how I feel, but I can't. Something is holding it back. We've been the closest of friends. And, I developed an affair for him. I like him. No, I love him. These memories, or flashback, or visions are going through my mind. It's about me, killing a woman who was trying to marry my father. And I also killed a guy who smokes, and is with the woman I killed. And, I also hated my friends. No, I betrayed them in that world. Then, I planned to hold my class hostage and blow up the whole school, with all of us inside. This was broken when he went to the roof and stopped the kitchen timer, and we fought. Us close friends, fought. But, I was successful, and that is when I realized my sin. I did love him...but what was that thing holding my confessions back? I wonder, I wonder?<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a month since that day, er, night when we won against Takano. She was vanished from Hinamizawa, I'm not sure if she is done scratching her throat. I wonder, I wonder? Today is August 31st of 1983, and so far, we've been living peacefully. But, a few weeks ago, we never saw Hanyuu. We went around the village looking for her, but Rika never even looked for her, and none of us got any traces or clues. All of us felt depressed that day. And, the following day after that, Satoko-chan also went missing.<p>

I'm in front of Keiichi's house, as always, waiting for him. I feel shy ringing the doorbell, and I don't want to disturb Keiichi. And just in time, he went out.

"Keiichi-kun! Good morning!" I greeted him with a warm smile. He smiled back at me. I just felt my heart beat faster than usual. I placed my hand at my chest, feeling the heart beat. He seemed to be suspicious about me on what I was doing.

He yawns. "Morning Rena, don't you ever sleep?" he asked me. He _always_ asks the same question everyday. But, unlike him, I tend to answer differently each day.

"No, I only close my eyes" I said, giggling a bit. He seemed scared thought. I never really meant to scare him thought, so what's the problem thought? "...Rena...it's the other way around today, I am the one who should be scaring you..." he said with a sad look yet cheerful look. He is always like that, and he is cute when he does those kind of things.

"Your right Keiichi-kun, it's the other way around today, I should be the one who should read your expressions aha ha ha!" I said with my original cheerful smile. Our way of talking is basically the other way around but the day starts normally. He puts his hand into my hair and rubs it roughly like usual.

"I can't resist, rubbing your soft hair roughly become my hobby" he said smiling sweetly, he is doing that 'flirt move' again, I just blushed.

"Why do you always make me blush? Why?" I asked, biting my fingernail, still blushing. I held my bag tighter than ever. What's this feeling swelling in my heart?

"Rena...Rena...stop blushing, you just look cuter, ha ha ha!" he laughed, and it made me blush more. I said my "Hau~" again. Then, he rubs my hair roughly again, with an extra touch; He also pinched my cheek. I just blushed then...ploop! My nose started bleeding and my cheeks heated up. "I just can't stop teasing you, pretty girl" he said, whispering in my ear. I kept blushing. He was too much than I expected. What's up? What's up?

I only realized until now that we were doing all that while we were on our way to meet up Mion. We were just a few meters away from the meeting spot. Unlike two days ago, she was absent. Huh?

"Rena, Kei-chan, your late as always. Ah! Kei-chan, uncle Mion is happy to see you again!" she said as she clapped her hands together and pressed her fingers in her lips, as she went closer too Keiichi to whisper something. I'm not a lip reader nor a good listener so I can't hear what is she saying. Keiichi just stood there, blushing.

"Gah! Mion!-" he said as he faced me, still blushing. "It's going fine...ha.." he said, still blushing, but not as red as a while ago. I wonder what Mion said to him, I wonder, I wonder? Is it something sexual?! Gah! Ploop! My nose started bleeding again. Mion just stood there laughing, her small bag in her shoulder.

"Mii-chan, do you have any tissue? Do you?" I said covering my nose to prevent it for bleeding to much. Mion just giggled.

"I guess I over-predicted this day, aha ha ha ha ha ha!" she said jokingly. She removes her school bag from her shoulder and opens the zipper. She then digs her hand in, searching for tissue. I turned around to Keiichi for a second.

"Sorry Rena for making your nose bleed two times a morning" he said, rubbing the back of his head, looking concerned. I smiled at his apology. I accept it. It's fine after all. Keiichi-kun is a close friend of mine. Maybe, just maybe, Mion was thinking of a bigger relationship between me and Keiichi-kun?! That's absurd! Mii-chan!

I went back to reality when somebody tapped my back. I turned around. It was Mion, handing me the tissue. "Here you go Rena-chan, sorry for laughing a while ago, I hope you could forgive Uncle Mion".

"Of course I do, your Uncle Mii-chan, one of my closest friends! Aha ha ha!" I said chuckling a bit. Keiichi seemed lost in his thoughts though. He always gets lost. "Okay everyone, shall we go? We might be late!". It snapped Keiichi out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Rena's right! Save the fun for breaks, lunch and the club!" he said, raising his fist in the air with joy and energy. Mion chuckled. "Aha ha ha ha ha ha. Kei-chan, you know Superman doesn't exist, so don't act like him!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone and ran off ahead of us. Keiichi had some steam coming out of his ears. He must be pissed. He ran after Mion, and I ran after him.

"Sonozaki Mion! Who did you just call me?! Come back here!" he shouted with anger mixed with annoyance. Over the distance, I could hear Mion laughing. So, we are running to school huh? Well, that's how they like it, then that's the way we should play!

"Hey Mii-chan! Keiichi-kun! Wait for me! Wait for me will you, will you?" I stopped running when I heard the rustling of a nearby bush. Is somebody else here? I went near the bush, looking frightened. Rustle...rustle...rustle...step...rustle...step...rustle...step...rustle...step...rustle...jump!  
>"Rena-san! Rena-san! Rena-san! I found you!" S-Satoko-chan?! She went missing a week ago...why did she go missing...? But, the important thing is that I found her in this very morning of August 31!<p>

"Satoko-chan? What happened to you?! Your bruised!" I said, trying to give her some of my emergency band-aids.

"T-Takano...she disguised herself as...my...mother...I was tricked...and kidnapped..." her usual happy voice of hope and joy changed into a voice of blankness, depression and sadness.

"Takano...san?". So, Takano-san disguise herself as a begger, but what she did to Satoko was to disguise herself as Satoko-chan's mother, to kidnap her...!

Satoko was dressed in her school uniform, although dirty. No track of blood though, just bruises. I guess she was tormented by Takano.

"Satoko-chan, let's get you some clean clothes. Want to stay in my house for a while?" I said kindly and politely. Because, if I talk in an excited tone, she might get scared. It's best to treat her softly. Keep the excitement and the sadness even, just for little poor Satoko. I really want to take her home! Hau~!

"But, Rena-san, don't you have school today?" shit, right. I do have school...but...it's just a day absent...so I don't have to worry about it. Don't worry Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan. I'll come to school tomorrow. You guys just have to wait. I just have to take care of Satoko-chan first. Why not call Shion for some help too? Okay, I'll do that!

"Rena-san?" Satoko snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry Satoko-chan, it will be fine, besides, it's only for a day" I said, smiling. She nodded. Hau~! She is just so cute! Wait, don't go to adorable mode now Ryuugu Rena! Focus on what you are gonna do for today!

* * *

><p>A few minutes after walking, we reached my house. Luckily, my father is at work. And he has to sleep in Okinomiya for three days. So, I have no trouble when it comes to adults. I opened the door of my house and removed my shoes. Satoko jumped down from my back and removed her shoes. Her socks are clean though.<p>

"Get dressed Satoko, I still have some of my childhood clothes there. Don't worry, it's clean". She smiled and nodded in reply. But that wasn't only her reply.

"Sure. Um...Rena-san..."

"What is it Satoko-chan?". She looked down and bit her lip. She played with her tiny fingers. So cute! Wait, remember what I said. Do not go to adorable mode just yet...

"Can you be my second nee-nee? Shion is my first, so can you be? Please?! So I can have two nee-nees! Your always so kind to me" she said cutely with her eyes sparkling. In the outside it looks like she is just saying it randomly, but in the inside she is really pleading me to be her nee-nee, her _second_ nee-nee. I can tell it in her eyes, that she really cares for me, just as how much I care for her.

"Satoko-chan...of course" I said, bringing her into an embrace. She embraced me back. I see why she wanted me to be her second nee-nee, it's because I really care for her. No matter how much I want to take her home, she enjoys it, because I am very kind and forgiving...

She smiles at me. It's just too cute! "Now Satoko, get dressed. I'm gonna call Shion too, okay?" she nodded in response and went upstairs. I went to the living room afterwards. I took a few deep breathes and felt the atmosphere around me: a light-hearted atmosphere. After the breathes and the wind blowing minute, I went towards the phone just above the television. I dialed Shion's house number. Unlike Mion, Shion lives in Okinomiya, so I can't go to her house alone. Besides, Shion has Kasai-san driving for her.

"Hello? Sonozaki Shion-san speaking" I heard a familiar voice in the other end of the line.

"Hello, this is Ryuugu Rena. Shion? Can you come over?"

"What for Rena-chan?"

"Satoko's back. I found her on the way to school. So I need your help" I'm really excited to see Shii-chan again. It's been two weeks since she last visited Hinamizawa.

"Satoko-chan's back?! I'm coming!" she said in a hurry. I can tell she is excited. Okay...all I have to do is wait for Shii-chan to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter of the story. I'm sorry if I rushed the ending part, it's just I wasn't able to sleep well. I'm gonna introduce the OC on the next chapter. So, overall, I hope you like it! Thinking of a story plot was just hard. Read and review if you can! If you have any corrections about my grammar or any misspelled worlds, I don't mind. So please correct me too. **


End file.
